


【纲白】打盹儿

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 陪男友加班
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】打盹儿

时间已过零点。沢田纲吉坐在办公室的沙发上，整理属下交来的任务报告。忽然肩头一沉，他向旁边看去，只见白兰把脑袋倚在他肩头，眯缝着眼，一副困倦的模样。手臂没法自由活动了，他于是轻轻推开他，帮他把脑袋扶正。白兰垂着头手抱一袋零食坐着，茫然地眨了眨眼，又合上了。

纲吉继续整理报告书。然而没过一会儿，肩头又是一沉。但他还是不厌其烦地帮他重新坐好，揉了揉对方毛乱的头发。

“所以说，可以先回家睡觉去等我啊……”

白兰费劲地睁开眼皮，又很快地合拢了。他摇了摇头。等到第三次白兰又把脑袋枕过来时，纲吉拿过桌角上的一杯咖啡递到人面前，白兰半睁着眼盯着杯子看了一会儿，慢慢从袋中拿出一颗棉花糖放进去，接着便又乏力地合上了眼。

纲吉哭笑不得。还差一点就要整理完了，正当他要重新着手时，旁边的人忽然一扬手掀翻了他手中的文件，同时粗暴地按着他的肩压倒在沙发上继而欺身压上。纲吉无奈地瞥了一眼又散成一摊的文件，又好气又好笑地对上身上人略有不满又迷离恍惚的双眼。

他一手摩挲上白兰的后脑勺，扶着人肩翻身将人放到沙发上。白兰倒也没再怎么反抗，也许是沙发太过柔软，他悠悠伸了个懒腰，安稳地闭上眼睛。纲吉将西装外套脱下轻轻盖到他身上，接着将衬衫袖口卷起、松了松领带，耐心地开始从头整理。

午夜两点多。纲吉将所有文件归档，连着那颗棉花糖喝完了咖啡。他走回沙发旁俯身想要叫醒白兰，却发现人早已睡熟。犹豫再三，纲吉低下头去，却在将要吻上白兰的唇时停了下来。还是先回家吧，他想。

他放缓了动作扶起他，小心翼翼地将白兰背到背上，离开时熄了办公室的灯。这个时间总部应该没有人了，不然以这个姿势被看到他俩一定会上明早的头条。

「纲吉君总是会在意这些多余的事呢。」他想起白兰经常对他的调侃，他没有否认，然而此刻却为了这一刻的私心和秘密的独处而感到心动和快乐。

走到停车场，纲吉一摸裤袋才发现竟把车钥匙落在了办公室。他叹了口气，看着靠在他肩头的人的睡颜，无声地笑了笑。然后一步步走出大门，背着白兰向家的方向走去了。月光清澈，拉长二人的影子。


End file.
